


Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assistant Natasha, Birthday Blowjob, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This is meant to be an extension of the scene where Natalie is assisting Tony getting ready for his party and she tells him she’d do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted to if it were her last birthday.  This is what I imagine Natalie having given Tony for a birthday present.For Iron Man 2





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

Tony tilted his head back to finish his martini, his second of the night, before he noticed Natalie waiting, one brow raised as she stared. “Are you coming?” Tony blinked a few times, trying to decide if he was hearing right. He had a touch of a buzz but not enough to make him hallucinate or goodness sake. Tony watched as Natalie reached for the zipper on her dress, pulling it down in one slow go. She waited until the last second to turn around, brow still raised, before she stepped out of sight and Tony had a decision to make. 

_Do whatever you want with whoever you want,_ Tony thought, Natalie’s voice loud in his mind. What did he want? Who did he want to spend this time with? Certainly Pepper who was going to be here any minute. On the other hand, Natalie made it a point to toss her shed dress into the doorway where Tony would have no choice but to see it and know that the woman was at the very least, in her underthings. Silky and lacy, probably, and black. Tony imagined them to be that way at least. When he eventually got to his feet, he found that he was right and that there was more than he thought. She was in a bra and a waist cincher, black underpants, garter belt, and stockings. Natalie was also holding a fresh martini for him, heels clicking as she walked to him, offering it up along with one hell of a view. 

“Are you going to go with the Jaeger, then,” Natalie asked as though she wasn’t the vision of hotness any guy would get on his knees and thank God for? Tony had slept with a lot of women, all of them hot. This girl, though, was whole other level in Tony’s book and that was exciting. 

“… yeah… yeah,” he nodded, dumb like a teenager seeing his first bra. And what a bra it was, barely there with silk in some places and lace in others. He wanted to touch but resisted, standing there staring instead. To be fair, one of his hands was occupied with his drink. “Is this what you’re wearing to the party,” Tony asked jokingly. Natalie smirked just a little and gave a slow twirl so he could really take her in. It was much, much appreciated because Tony got a moment to stare at her perfect ass. That he reached out for, his hand landing on her right cheek in a slow stroke that made Natalie turn to look at him, face impassive. “Top ten asses,” he told her as though that was all the explanation needed. “Top… five, probably,” he said as he stepped closer, letting her take the drink back and have a good bit of it before setting the glass aside. “And that’s without even taking this off,” his hand slid over the slip of fabric covering Natalie’s backside, letting his fingers move under the fabric boldly. 

“Should I be honored,” Natalie deadpanned, her face static as Tony kept his hand moving on her ass. “No one could compete with an ass like you, sir.” 

“Did you mean an ass _like yours_?” 

Tony leaned in to kiss her jaw and Natalie shook her head, “did I stutter?” She stepped back, turning to nod to the dresses hanging up across the room. “I am picking between two. I thought you might have a preference, and since it’s your birthday…” she stepped toward the garment bags, leaving Tony to stand there blinking as she walked away, ass swinging slowly side to side with each step. 

“So this is my present,” Tony asked. He retrieved the martini and watched as Natalie slid her way into the first dress, turning her back to him at the last second though she maintained eye contact by glancing back over her shoulder coquettishly. Tony hadn’t known what that word actually meant in practice until Natalie batted her eyelashes at him. He’d been led around by the dick a time or two and as he zipped her into the first dress, Tony hoped he’d get the opportunity to know what it felt like from her. He loved Pepper, but they were open in that regard and Natalie was a once in a lifetime kind of woman. 

“If you like,” Natalie gave him a slow once over as she turned to face him, smoothing her hands over the front of a hot rod red dress that showed off all her curves. “I was going to offer to blow you but if you just want to pick my dress, that’s fine too,” she teased. A spell was broken and Tony stepped into her space, kissing her roughly fully intending on messing up her perfect make up. 

“I’m greedy. I want both.” Tony’s hand cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her dress, sliding it to one side to expose her a bit more. Breasts like hers made Tony want to believe in a creator because it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, getting a soft sound out of her that Tony didn’t actually think Natalie realized. 

She straightened up and adjusted the top of her dress, giving him a _naughty boy_ look, one of his favorites. “Red or…”

“Red,” Tony told her. “No question. Always bet on red,” he ran his hand down her side, stroking her hip, her ass, pulling her close for another kiss. “Tell me the other one’s not black.” 

“Leopard,” she said. 

“Then yes, red. For sure.” 

Tony’s hands moved over her back as Natalie stepped back, glancing around the room. “Sit,” she told him with a nod to the bench at the end of his bed. “We don’t have a lot of time.” If Tony were any other man, he’d probably have been embarrassed by how fast he moved. He was not, though, as he all but vaulted across the room to sit when told to. She was amused, the cockeyed smile that he’d come to decide was her real one, popping up. Natalie loomed over him a minute before taking one of the decorative pillows from the bed and tossing it to the floor. Smart girl, no rug burn that way. He offered up his hand and she knelt slowly, keeping her balance with impeccable steadiness. 

“And here I thought you didn’t like me, Miss Rushman.” 

“Who says I do,” Natalie asked as she unzipped his pants, having already dealt with the buckle of his belt. Tony was careful to keep his shirt closed, hiding his high tech road rash from her in the low light of the room. She was skilled, very skilled, and Tony found himself struggling to hold out. Part of it was because it had been so damn long. He’d been focused on Pepper much to the detriment of his actual sex life. 

Natalie, though, was very much in practice combining hands and mouth to bring Tony to the brink then back of a few times. She had a sixth sense because the third time she did it, Tony had been careful not to show her in any way that he was close. “Fucking hell, please… please…” Tony panted softly, his hand in her hair as she slid all the way down then to the tip in a languid, almost bored movement. She slid off the tip and laughed a little, licking her bottom lip as she pumped his cock. 

“Close,” she asked with a light, amused tone, her hand still pumping. Natalie’s fingers moved to his balls and that was all it took to ensure she would not wear that red dress tonight. One tiny pinkie slipping just barely in behind his balls made Tony spill pretty spectacularly. For her part, Natalie rolled her eyes and just kept stroking, letting him finish then pumping his cock past that comfortable place to agony of ecstasy. He felt raw, warm, and at peace for a moment. Natalie shifted her weight, getting to her feet. She leaned in and pressed her breasts to his chest as she kissed him on the cheek as she unzipped and dropped the dress from her body. “Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark. Guess I’m wearing leopard.”


End file.
